


There, there

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	There, there

（上）

 

    当John拄着拐杖生气地跟在后面挪进屋，Sherlock早已经抓上手套冲去后院了。

    “真不知道那些嗡嗡的小玩意儿有什么好需要照顾的……”John自言自语地气呼呼地停下脚步，靠在拐杖上喘口气，他的左脚脚踝疼得让他有种几乎站立不住的错觉。

    “John！”后院传来Sherlock中气十足的声音，“把我的纱布拿给我！”

    “噢纱布。”John皱着眉四下巡视纱布被他放到哪里去了，房间里乱得像发生过一场地震，天呐他不过才在医院躺了几天。

    “快点！”Sherlock催促道。

    “你就不能自己拿吗！谁知道你把纱布塞在哪儿了！”John一瘸一拐地挪到厨房，最后从碗柜的后面找到了装纱布的保鲜盒。Sherlock照顾他那些小宝贝的东西都特别金贵，非要John一个个地分装起来，有些要冷藏，有些不能日晒，但他自己却从不会仔细地收拾整理这些东西。

    “给你。”John来到后院，把盒子递到Sherlock早早就向他伸出的手上。

    Sherlock飞快地接过，顾不上说话，从盒子里取出纱布，将他身前的小木头箱子揭开一条缝，把纱布仔仔细细地塞了进去。

    John看着Sherlock灵活而又专注的动作像是在安排一场魔术表演，他看着Sherlock合上盖子，俯身安静地倾听着什么声音，也不由自主地微微屏息，随高个儿的前侦探一起注视着那个木头箱子。哪怕他完全不明所以。开阔的后院里草木被打理得井井有条，花爬架上的蔷薇也开了，萨赛克斯的阳光虔诚地落在John发灰的发间。

    这比蜂箱小得多，也许是Sherlock的其中一个小宝贝，住进ICU什么的。John这么想。

    过了一会儿，也许是许久，Sherlock直起身子长舒了一口气，他周身的气场都平稳多了。跳舞似的转过半个身子，向着John快活道：“我们进屋吧。”边说他边向屋里走。

    John抬起拐杖跟在后面，“嘿箱子里是什么？你答应过我不把蜜蜂带回来的。”

    “——黑咖啡，两颗糖，谢谢。”Sherlock长腿一迈进了屋。

    “你忘了医生说你不可以喝咖啡的吗？只有茶。”John站在台阶前脚踝疼得抬不起来，也许他是该多在医院呆几天的。

    而Sherlock似乎是在屋里转了一圈，又转头回来了，看着John的神情像是他是一只滑稽的可怜的小熊，“噢可我只有一个医生，而他可不怎么聪明。”他居高临下地站在台阶之上，双脚微微分开一点，弯腰向John伸出双手。

    “说得好像你会听我的一样，嘿，你在干嘛？”John不耐烦地拨开那双似乎要掐住他双臂的手。

    Sherlock可比John执着也灵活得多，他狡猾地避开John笨拙的动作，一下就掐住了John的肋下，在想象中他像是抱起一只可爱的小狗崽那样抱起John。

    “停下，你快点放开我，你会摔倒的。”John怕把Sherlock拽得摔倒，甚至没敢使劲挣扎，但Sherlock还是摔倒了——这简直是必然的——由于Sherlock错误地估计了自己的腰部的承受能力，两个人摔在一起，幸好有台阶，他俩现在都坐在了台阶上。

    Sherlock被摔得有点发愣，但他还是抽出被John压在身下的手，摸了摸John的腰背关节还有撑在地上的手腕关节。自从上周John从楼梯上摔下来摔坏了脚踝，他总觉得John的关节脆得像是空心的。John似乎是脚踝疼得厉害，眼角都是红的，他恼怒地瞪着Sherlock，粗声粗气地问他：“你是不是蠢！”

    “噢勇气可嘉，不过你确定你是在说我？”Sherlock讨人厌地回了句嘴，把压在身下的大衣角抽了出来。

    “你以为你能抱得起来我？”John伸出他的手指恶狠狠地戳着Sherlock的胸口，“你万一摔到哪里怎么办？”

    “的确是失误，我没想到你变重了John，也许你需要减肥了。而且我有医生，我刚刚说过一次了，虽然我并不会每次都执行一些愚蠢不堪的命令，但最起码还是有些保障的。”Sherlock歪了一下头，视线向上看着屋檐，语气像是给什么东西盖棺定论——没有人再能反驳一样。

    “我需要？明明是你已经老了，你以为你还年轻吗Sherlock？你都多大了！？”

    “胡说！我们之间没照顾好自己关节的人可不是我，愚蠢地摔下楼梯的人可不是我！”Sherlock侧过身狠狠地向下指了指John的脚踝，那里还装着固定器，“而且，如果你非要讨人厌地讨论我是不是有这个能力的问题，那么结论是，我的确拥有把你顶在墙上的能力，”John还来不及脸红，Sherlock又道：“鉴于此，唯一的结论就是你变重了。你居然踏上了Mycroft的后尘，John，这太让人沮丧了，没想到你坚持了二十五年，却完全的晚节不保。”

    “去你他妈的Holmes。”John瞪他。

    而Sherlock永远能够不被打断，他继续喋喋不休道：“看起来把你送到医院果然是个错误，你会只知道躺在那里而不做任何事情，反正有人给你送到床边，排除这些，你居然还拒绝了我跟你一起待在医院——这个唯一可以修正你的机会。”

    “滚开，去你他妈的你爱干什么干你他妈的什么去，Sherlock，别他妈跟我说话。”John这么作结，他不再想理睬Sherlock了，他的嘴边和脑子里除了脏话外一无所有，但他只能把拐杖拎起来立在手掌下，他真的再也没有一丝一毫的力气去挪动他的身体。他徒劳地把脸转向另一边，留给Sherlock一个冷硬的拒绝的侧影。

    如果非要说跟John的结合给Sherlock带来了什么，脏话的艺术绝对是名列前茅的。说真的，那些毫无意义仅仅是听起来非常肮脏的字眼组合在一起到底能给他带来什么安慰？Sherlock将双腿盘了起来，双手报臂，坐得笔直，似乎是赌气一样也把视线转向了跟John朝向相反的另一边。

    后院的左边的小径出现在他的视野里。那条弯弯曲曲通向河边的小路尽头是他这几年的丰硕成果，他的蜂房就建在那边，规模不大，却比任何一些其他的养殖都来得更为专业，毕竟他能分给那些可爱的小东西的精力就只有这么多了。他还要费心费力地照顾越老脾气越坏的John，他甚至在公交车上被人让座都要生气。真是搞不明白到底谁的脾气更倔。Sherlock的大脑里储存的这类信息还有很多，如果能有机会让他为此展开辩论，女王在上，他绝对能为大英帝国再度获得一次荣耀。

    甚至，现在，他为了John不得不着手处理掉他的蜂房，他已经在物色人选了，而John还为了他小小小小小小的一次失误而跟他生气，就因为他没能好好地把他抱起来。讲真的，年纪这么大了却还这么喜欢生气，反复无常，跟二十年前一模一样，Sherlock深感一阵甜蜜的负担，他忍不住开口向John指正了这一点：“你应该更好地控制你的情绪，最起码你要把它们分门别类。比如发火和撒娇，老实说你总是为了后者而引发前者，这会让我有一点困扰，我不知道是该为了你的蛮不讲理而像个殉道者那样勇敢地毫不妥协，还是尽一个伴侣的义务去安抚你。”

    John努力地眨了眨眼，吞咽了一下唾沫，他仍然望着后院右边的花花草草。

    这让Sherlock有一点不安，通常来说John绝对不会无视他，哪怕他紧接着下一句又会是那种充斥着没有逻辑道理字眼的大声嚷嚷，总的概括一下：我说了不跟你说话是指非常长一段时间，至少不是二十秒。

    但John没有。

    他只是固执地看着Sherlock不知道的某处，仿佛去了某个地方，仅在这里的是他双手搭在拐杖上，凝固成像是祈祷姿势的肉体，而这具身体甚至不如他刚从阿富汗回来时所拥有的。Sherlock讨厌去想这个，他怕John的灵魂会和他一样厌恶了长久地寄居于此，而想要去看看别的什么。

    年轻时他就这么想，幸好他遇到了John，他不再像是在空中飞舞的火星，他点燃了John，从此往后，他就要借着他才能发光发热，火焰的力量从来都不是凭空而生的。这些盈盈绕绕的想法让Sherlock把盘起的腿并拢立在身前，伸出手抱紧了，这个姿势让人觉得安全。

    而当他一动弹，John就用余光扫了他一眼，用的是Sherlock曾发誓再也不让John露出的表情。Sherlock为此感到了牙酸一样的愤怒，他必须紧紧咬紧牙关，他道：“别用那副表情对着我，虽然你刚从医院回来，但我以为你会明白我才是我们之间要死了的那个。”

    “噢。”John发出一声像是叹息般恍然大悟的声音，他看起来像是为了这番话动容，他完完全全地转过头看向Sherlock，像是发现了新大陆，像是无数次地去称赞Sherlock的智慧，John的眼里溢满的水光像是盛满了星空，“你不提我都要忘了……是啊，你都要死了，但我看起来比你更像个死人不是吗。”说罢他咬着牙站了起来，他撑着拐杖每走一步都觉得自己的左脚脚踝酸软得像是稀泥，但他还是挪上了一级台阶。

    没有什么是不可以的。

    “你去哪儿？”Sherlock慌慌张张地仰起头问道。

    “我不知道，”John低头看了他一眼，“我不知道，Sherlock，你觉得我还可以去哪儿呢。”他就这么一瘸一拐地走进屋里，背影苍老得像一堆湿黑的木柴，他把Sherlock一个人丢在了那里。

 

    一报还一报。

 

 

（中）

 

    那段时间里每个人都很糟。

    John又开始整宿整宿睡不着觉，一开始是因为心烦，现在是因为疼痛，他眼下的黑眼圈让他显得又老又憔悴。

    他之所以会从楼梯上摔下去，John自觉原因多半也是这个，下楼梯时他只记得自己眼前一黑，再睁眼，人已经在医院了。他难得强硬一回，拒绝了Sherlock要陪床的要求，又坚持找了个护工去家里看着他。Sherlock从医院走的那天气得差点要找谁去决斗，哪怕他的宿敌多年前就已经不在人世了。

    现在来看，那位护工大概没能忍受得了Sherlock，否则不会招呼都没跟John打一声就请辞了，家里被Sherlock翻得一团糟。

    但现在John就是不想收拾，他坐在一楼的扶手椅上，看着壁炉里的火焰发呆，他睡不着的时候总是能在这里坐一晚上，火光温暖着他的腿和面庞，有一阵他甚至觉得没有那么疼了，但过一会儿他又觉得他受够了这些乱七八糟的麻烦，一会儿又觉得天地之大哪里都空空荡荡的。

    晚上的时候Sherlock出奇的乖巧，没有喋喋不休，没有再抗议为什么他非得一个人去睡觉，甚至难得自觉吃了一次药——John是指，他没有在吃药的时候索要各种奇奇怪怪的要求。也许Sherlock被他回来后的态度吓到了，但John也不清楚自己到底在想些什么。

    John越来越觉得比起搞懂Sherlock，更难搞懂的是自己的心，Sherlock虽然疯狂但却在很多时候纯真的像个孩子，你看向他就能看见一些像是水晶玻璃之类剔透的东西，又因为光线穿过不同的面而折射出夺目的光彩。

    跟Sherlock在一起意味着你得不停地往前跑，没有多少时间是会剩下来用作回忆的。每一天都要疲于应付不断发生的新鲜事，每一晚都合着疲倦直直坠入睡眠，甚至来不及体会睡前那一小段漆黑静谧的想象。他往前数二十多年的人生塞满了满满当当的Sherlock，他连想都没能想过，终有一天上帝会取走这个。

    虽说这的确不是第一次。

    一阵渺远的钟声传来，隐约的‘铛——铛——’两声，John从胡思乱想里反应过来，刚准备起身，他忽然就醒了过来。带着从梦的深层挣脱出来的疲累，他才发现自己睡着了，他坐在他的小沙发里，身体被毯子裹住，每一个地方都压得紧实，绝无半夜受凉的可能性。而比这个更好的是他在不自知的情况下，还拥有一首门德尔松，虽然那是录音机在稳定地运转。壁炉里的火焰依旧在柔柔地摇曳，一看就是多加了燃料。

    他叹息了一声，一直以来抵着他胸口的，让他尖锐地疼痛的怒气不知不觉地消散了。也许Sherlock说得对，他是得学会控制自己的情绪，至少这对他的身体会比较好。

    他自认不是个情绪反复无常的人，相反他才是两个人当中更稳定的那个。但当他面对Sherlock时，他总是轻而易举地生气又轻而易举地原谅了他，哪怕是这一次。

    John想要的从来就不多，像是他在这狭小的一方空间里，至少还有一首门德尔松。

    当天晚上，John就回到了两人的卧室，结束了Sherlock恨之入骨的分房睡，哪怕目的是为了让他能获得更好的睡眠。要不是考虑到长期服用会损伤胃粘膜，Sherlock简直快要给John下安眠药了，没有人会愿意一个人睡在空荡荡的床上，一切都很无聊，在你拥有过别的什么之后。

 

    在那之后，一切仿佛又回到了轨道上，来去匆匆，像是雨后的Sussex，阳光重临大地，你所能想到的一切都是和煦的无孔不入的晴天，没有人以为雨水是真的存在过。今天Sussex的阳光本是John最喜欢的那种。透亮还伴着微风，天边的云彩也像是油画中里一堆堆轻薄奶油的模样。

    但几场雨水留下的影响切实地存在着，蜂房旁的小溪水位涨了上来。弄得Sherlock总是很担忧那些蜜蜂有没有受影响，虽然他已经把这些宝贝交付给了一个当地的年轻人。

    而除却这些，Sherlock每天都过的像是往常一天一样。一会儿琢磨琢磨这个，一会儿又琢磨琢磨那个，惹John生气，再去镇上的花房买花儿送给John。开心的晚上，他会亲自拉上一些让人高兴的曲子。再或者，拉着John跳舞。

    老实说他们这事儿没少关起门来偷偷做过。John中年的时候还微微发过福，腹部不似年轻时的紧致，而到了晚年，他不可抑制般地消瘦了下去。这倒也不是全无好处，至少像是现在，当John腿脚不便而Sherlock又太想跟他一起跳舞的时候，Sherlock让John站到自己的脚背上，他就可以搂着他的腰背，带着John在起居室的中央慢慢地摇晃。那种时候，John虽然还是不懂跳舞的意义，但至少时间给了他一种恍惚可以凝固的错觉，他还可以静静地跟Sherlock互相拥抱，感受这位著名的前侦探用可以掰弯铁条的力气来锁住他。

    如果，如果不是每当Sherlock因头痛难忍而虚弱地躺在床上时，John整夜整天地守在床前，那么John也许会说，Sherlock看起来过得很快乐。而当Sherlock因为疼痛而蜷缩起来忍不住呻吟时，他看起来令人心痛的幼小，John只能徒劳地一遍遍轻轻理着他的头发，抱着他的Sherlock，握着他的手，轻声抚慰，以期可以减轻疼痛。如果可以，他想他可以替Sherlock去经受这些，毕竟他才是那个被长期锻炼过的人，不是吗？

    伦敦缠绵不绝的雨季从未放过他。

    好在今天不是那些日子，Sherlock今天感觉舒服多了，他大早上吃过饭就嚷嚷着要去看看他的蜜蜂和新上任的管理员，他担心了好几天，甚至等不及John就先一步出发了。而John只希望那个性格木讷不善言辞的年轻人可以少被Sherlock“指导”两句，他第一次见到对方时，John简直怀疑Sherlock是不是以‘能接受他毒舌’为标准选的下一任继承人了。这“师徒俩”——John毫不怀疑Sherlock会如何斥责这个词语使用的不准确——在一起相处时，永远都是一方大声地挥斥方遒，另一方沉默寡言地干着活。

    Sherlock身上久违的活力让John也觉得精神了许多，所以今天是John为了Sherlock而要爱屋及乌的日子，他准备好了三人份的午餐和茶水，收在了竹编的篮子里。他决定给Sherlock一个惊喜，要知道，他可不怎么去蜂房，哪怕Sherlock有意无意地提出过许多回邀请，毕竟这中间的路对于John的腿脚来说已经算是山高水长了。

    John拎着篮子拄着拐杖走在小路上，他难得地欣赏起了Sussex的风光和景致，顺畅的步伐让他觉得他的脚踝恢复得不错。即使这个并非他所求。拐杖拄地的声音很有规律，他穿行在树木透漏下的光与影之间，视野的晃动也富有节奏，John让自己的心思放飞到Sherlock那里，想象他是否神气活现地在他的蜜蜂面前像个永不低下高傲头颅的国王，想象Sherlock是不是会喜欢今天的阳光，像是猫一样躲懒。John想着这些，不由得微笑了起来，他希望Sherlock还会喜欢他带来的食物和茶水，每一样他都是按照Sherlock的喜好来准备的。

    这样的日子多好，每多一天，John都会感谢上帝，他想他也许是那片孤独王国唯一的子民，如果他不看顾他的国王还有谁来呢。林间的微风拂过他的头发和脸颊，被风干的麻痒感让John有些不适应，他不得不停下脚步，空出一只手偷偷擦去那些眼泪。

    但John没有等来机会去验证这些，Sherlock昏迷了。

 

 

 （下）

 

    Sussex的阳光特别好，Sherlock睁开眼时，看到的不是全然的黑暗也非全然的光明，John的手盖在他的眼上，他本能地感到一阵温暖，他能感觉到他的身上也铺满了阳光。他惬意地抬手覆住那只比他手掌小上几号的手，握在手心里，再移出自己的视线。

    瞧，他一下子就看到了John。John就好好地出现在自己的眼前，他正靠着床头，侧身坐在自己身边。Sherlock虚弱地冲着John露出一个满足的笑容，他能想象在他睡着的时候John是如何守着他，在他们两个人的房间，他们两个人的床上，这里甚至没有别人。Sherlock得意得要摇头晃脑了，他像是还没从黑甜的梦境里清醒过来的孩子，这是他能想象到的最好的一切。

    “我昏迷了多久？”Sherlock想了一下问道：“我觉得我只是睡了个午觉。”

    John难受得说不出话来，只是红着眼望着他。

    “情况不太好，是不是？”Sherlock笑了笑，挥挥手对John说：“John，别为我难过，别那么傻。”

    “先喝点水。”John打住了这个话题，从床头上端了一杯水给递到他手边。

    Sherlock没有接，只是侧枕在枕头上，看着John。John便好脾气地把他半扶起来就着手喂他，中间Sherlock几次想说话他都用眼神掐掉了那些声音，直到Sherlock乖乖喝完了那一杯水。

    John借口出去送了一趟杯子，他在厨房和客厅停留了一会儿，等他再回房的时候，Sherlock正仰躺在床上，聚精会神地盯着自己的手指，五指张开伸在眼前，阳光就这么透过去又透回来，在他移动手指的时候变幻。

    Sherlock忽然道：“你知道的，John，你让我拥有了最好的生活，所有的一切都是我想要的。”

    John站在门口，怔怔地望着Sherlock。

    “没遇到你之前我总是在寻求新鲜，刺激，毒品，斗殴……Mycroft制止了我。但当我开始追求智力的超越和抓捕罪犯的时候，我想如果有一天我会为这个死去，那么我大概不会有遗憾了。从那天起我就知道这是我的终身事业。”Sherlock将手平摊向上，冲着John伸出。他的John蹒跚地走过来，像刚学会走路的小孩子，而他从不会辜负Sherlock的期待，如他所愿抓住了他的手。

    “John，永生不值得追求。世上没有任何一种生活值得过永远，我必须要诚实地说，和你生活在一起也不是……”Sherlock朝John笑了一下，John睁着委屈的眼，也忍不住笑了一下，“没错，那一定是个噩梦……”John说道，但他没收拾好自己的声音，他没法儿完全地冷静地回到Sherlock的身边。

    “遇到你之后，当然了我还是在追求这些，但遇到你之后……生活变成了值得我拥抱的东西，我已经领略了我应该领略的一切，而没有经历过的那些已经对我微不足道了。那么现在，即便是我死去，”John哽咽了一下，把视线移向窗外，“我也是心满意足的。甚至连我最卑怯的愿望都被满足了，John，我不想看着你死去，那会让我痛恨我自己。现在的一切对我来说都是最好的，我想死在你的怀里，不要为我难过，上帝如果肯多给我一秒，我必定会好好地活在你身边。但死亡是我的礼物，John，它让我的生活变得珍贵。”

    “而你，”Sherlock抓起John的手，深情地落下亲吻，仿佛那是他这辈子的珍宝，“你是我全部的意义。原谅我的自私与懦弱，John，但请相信我全部的快乐和满足。”

    John再也忍不住，他紧紧抓着Sherlock的领子趴在他的怀里泣不成声，他无法诉诸的言语，他所有的悲伤与恐惧，所有的爱慕和虔诚。而Sherlock只是温柔地抱住他，贴在他的耳边轻声安慰他：“There，there，my love.”


End file.
